The invention relates to a signal-processing method in a motor-vehicle radar arrangement, and a radar arrangement for executing the method.
Radar arrangements in motor vehicles have long been known per se. In the known radar arrangements, the echo signals are particularly used for determining range and velocity with respect to an object located in the direction of travel, for example a vehicle that is traveling ahead or an obstacle. Other motor-vehicle radar arrangements are used with an observation direction that is diagonal or transverse to the direction of travel for determining the verge of the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,026, for example, discloses a radar arrangement for a motor vehicle, in which a braking procedure is automatically initiated by a logical circuit when a hazardous situation has been ascertained.
Radar-based spacing regulation in motor vehicles is described in Spektrum der Wissenschaft [Science Spectrum], June 1990, pp. 25-34.